nisekoi to ru
by 1701199414122014
Summary: Por un accidente del destino los personajes de nisekoi y de to love ru se conocen, asciendo que momo vea la oportunidad de hacer su plan harem realidad, poniendo la paz entre los yakuzas y los demás grupos en peligro. Este mi primer historia. por favor, si pueden hacerme una critica constructiva se los agradezco mucho. y perdón por cualquier error gramatical.
1. Chapter 1

Un viernes en la mañana como cualquier otra mañana ichijo raku se levantó, y se arregló para ir a la escuela como todas las mañas, desayuno y se fue a la escuela. La misma rutina de todos los días.

El viernes en la mañana trascurrió rápidamente, nada extraño o fuera de lo normal, solo talvez onodera que todo el día había estado nerviosa por algún motivo.

"nada nuevo, el día de hoy", dijo raku empacando sus cosas para volver a su casa, "por menos hoy tuve un descanso de fingir ser novio de chagote, sobrevivir a tsugumi cada vez que marika me abraza o dice algo inapropiado y por supuesto de marika", piensa raku por mientras camina por el pasillo.

Pero en medio de sus pensamientos yui lo intercepta, diciéndole: "raku casi se me olvida decirte que tendré que salir de último minuto hacia china, al parecer hay algunos asuntos de los chair siu, de los que me debo de encargar, así que dile a tu papa que estaré fuera todo el fin de semana y que vuelvo el lunes."

"entendido, ¿pero no vas a venir a trabajar el lunes?", dice raku en tono curioso.

"claro que sí, antes de que empiece las clases estaré aquí como siempre" responde yui.

"ok, que tengas un buen viaje "dice raku por mientras que ve a yui alegándose rápidamente debido a IE la apura a irse.

"te veo en clase el lunes" dice yui antes de despedirse de raku.

En ese instante raku empieza a caminar pensando "que a pesar de conocer a yui desde la infancia, ella debe tener secretos de los que no habla como esos asuntos en china, talvez así es todo el mundo", a pasar por un salón escuchó las voces de onodera y ruri que hablaban sobre algo.

Sin que lo vieran empezó a escuchar su conversación la conversación, curioso de lo que estarían hablando esas dos..

"te dije que te le declararas hoy por mientras que las demás no están" dice ruri, refiriéndose a que marika, chagote y tsugumi, habían tenido que salir de la ciudad (marika a ver a un doctor en el extranjero, y chagote y tsugumi porque chagote quería aprovechar la oportunidad que su mama iba a pasar un fin de semana en una conferencia de negocios y pasar un tiempo de madre e hija, (tsugumi claro solo fue como buena guardaespaldas de chagote).

"ya lo sé", dijo onodera tratando de defenderse, "solo que es difícil confesarse a alguien de quien he estado enamorada tanto tiempo".

En ese mismo instando el corazón de raku se rompió en mil pedazos, él no podría creerlo a onodera le gustaba un chico y por años, aunque raku tenía curiosidad no quiso seguir escuchando, ya que sentía que si decía el nombre de otro chico su vida se terminaría. En ese momento, sin escuchar el resto de la conversación raku empezó a caminar hacia su casa con el rosto todo triste y totalmente deprimido por lo que había escuchado.

"bueno por lo menos aun tienes el resto del fin de semana para declararte a raku sin que nadie interfiera", dijo ruri.

Con un tono de temor onodera le dijo a ruri, "sobre eso, veraz mi mama quiere que con haru vaya a un curso de 2 días para mejorar nuestras habilidades en la preparación de dulces japoneses".

Ruri invadida de ira ve a su amiga con ojos de odio, onodera entendía por qué su amiga estaba enojada, ya que ella la había ayudado mucho a tratar que se confesara a raku y aun así ella por su vergüenza y torpeza había echado a perder todas esas oportunidades.

En la casa de raku al atardecer, raku es taba muy pensativo tratando de entender lo que había escuchado en aquella conversación, culpándose por salir sin escuchar toda la conversación, preguntándose ¿talvez ella estaba enamorada de mí?, pero su rápida conclusión y por el miedo de que ella estuviera enamorada de otro le ocasiono que corriera directo a su casa.

"como pude no escuchar toda la conversación, diablos", dice raku en tono de lamento.

"Ahora que hago no puedo preguntarle a onodera directamente de quien está enamorada, el único que se me ocurre que pueda saber algo sobre eso es shuu, pero él está con su curso de fotografía, quien diría que shuu estaba tomando clases de fotografía" piensa raku por mientras sigue lamentándose.

"si tan solo tuviera la forma de conocer quien es sín que onodera se diera cuenta", piensa raku.

En ese mismo momento una nave esta arriba del vecindario de raku, se trataba de la nave de las hermanas de momo y nana.

"qué bueno que al fin te vas a deshacer de algunos de estos inventos tan peligrosos", dice rito por mientras se sentaba para iniciar su viaje con lala a uno de los planetas del padre de lala.

"pero no es justo mikan me está obligando a hacerlo", dice lala con un tono leve de molestia.

"después de lo que hemos pasado por causa de tus inventos, da gracias a que la convenciste de no destruirlos", dice rito, "da también gracias a que tus hermanas se le ocurrió que podríamos usar su nave para guardar tus inventos en un amasen especial".

Pensando rito en ese momento que iba a tener un descanso algún tiempo de los inventos de lala y de todos los problemas que causaban por un por algún tiempo. Viendo los inventos de lala que llenaban toda la nave espacial.

"pero porque en otro planeta", dice lala con un tono de trastesa "podría solo crear un almacén y guardarlos ahí".

"Por qué siempre está el riego de que por un accidente, terminen siendo usado por alguien y causando un problema a todos, como siempre lo hacen", dice raku, por mientras que piensa en todos los accidentes que han causado los inventos de lala y que al fin se libraría un tiempo de estos.

En ese mismo momento por la felicidad que lo invadía, rito movió un brazo y por error activo un invento (que estaba en una caja arriba de él porque casi no había espacio en la nave, por tantos inventos), que sirve para aumentar o quitar el peso de un objeto, haciendo que la nave cayera a gran velocidad debido a que la nave paso a pesar diez veces más de lo que pesaba originalmente.

Cuando se vio una brillante luz, seguida por un fuerte estruendo en su patio trasero, raku rápidamente salto de sus lamentos y fue a ver qué había pasado, cuando llego al patio trasero vio a los yakuzas y su padre tratando de apagar lo que parecía una escena de choque de un avión, había pedazos de metal ardiendo por todo el patrio, "¿qué paso?", grito raku con mucha angustia.

"no lose algo cayó del cielo e ocasiono todo este infierno" respondió uno de los yakuzas.

En ese mismo momento una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte apago el fuego como si de una vela se tratase. Todos se quedaron asombrados, que había pasado básicamente un milagro, Y en eso todos dirigieron sus miradas a una extraña chica que estaba cargando a un chico con una mano y con un aparato en su otra mano.

Rito y lala apagaron el fuego, e iban a pedir disculpas por lo sucedido, cuando un grupo grande de yakuzas lo rodio apuntando lo con ametralladoras, rito se espantó, "en que nos hemos metido, vamos a morir de seguro" pensó, por mientras que lala, sin entender la situación dijo: "lo siento, mi nave espacial se estrelló en su patio trasero."

Rito se dio por muerto, cuando un anciano de cabello blanco, le dijo a los yakuzas: "bajen sus armas" dirigiéndose a lala y rito dijo "lo siento por la brutalidad de mis hombres, apuntar a alguien que acaba de tener un accidente como ese, bueno lo importante es que nadie salió herido, si quieren puede entrar a mi casa y ahí me explicaran todo".

En medio de un cuarto, estaban sentados raku, rito y lala comiendo unos aperitivos y tomando te, enfrente del señor Ichijo que escucho toda la explicación de lala, sin poder creer lo que le decían.

"déjame ver tu eres lala satalin deviluke la hija de un emperador intergaláctico, que viven en la tierra con sus hermas menores, en casa de tu prometido que es este chico (señalando a rito) y su hermana, la cual te obligo a poner todos tus inventos en una bodega especial para que no causaran problemas, pero en el medio del viaje uno se activó y derivo su nave espacial, destruyendo todos tus inventos, jajajajajaja que asombroso", dijo el señor Ichijo, en un tono de alegre "y yo creí haber visto todo en mi vida jajajjajajajaja".

"pero esta historia que nos cuentan es un poco rara no creen", dice raku con un tono de incredulidad.

"lose pero a mí siempre me pasan cosas raras como estas todo el tiempo así que ya estoy muy acostumbrado, y hasta es aburrido de tanto que pasa", dijo rito, aun algo asustado por estar en la casa de un líder yakusa y pensar en las terribles cosas que le podrían hacer, después de todo son criminales.

Pensando raku rápidamente "este chico rito es como yo que aunque nuestras vidas puede ser emocionante para otras personas, para nosotros son aburridas porque es lo mismo de siempre, y que aunque tratemos de explicar lo que paso nadie nos cree porque suena muy raro todo lo que nos pasa".

"no todos mis inventos fueron destruidos en el accidente, una caja con mis inventos sobrevivió" dijo lala, por mientras sostenía uno de ellos en su manos.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto", pensó rito por mientras veía la caja con los inventos de lala, y sentía una sensación de escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

El viejo yakuza por la curiosidad tomo un invento con forma de pistola de color rosa, diciendo: "hasta parece de juguete, es están pequeña y liviana".

"no me sorprende que le parezca un juguete, debe de estar acostumbrado a cargar armas de fuego o espadas, pero bueno si lo vemos de esa forma todos los inventos de lala parecen juguetes, talvez por eso causan tantos problemas", piensa rito por mientras ve al señor Ichijo con el invento de lala, solo para empezar a pensar en todo lo malo que puede hacer un grupo criminar con los inventos de lala.

"Para que sirve esta pistola" pregunta el padre de raku con mucha curiosidad.

Lala, rápidamente le responde: "ese invento sirve para cambiar el género de una persona".

Raku pensó "como es eso físicamente posible, la tecnología devilukiana sí que debe ser muy avanzada"

Por mientras que escuchaba la respuesta de lala rito no pudo dejar de pensar todos los problemas y humillación que ese invento la provoco en el pasado al volverlo mujer en repentinas ocasiones.

Pero sin previo aviso el líder yakuza apunto con la pequeña arma a su hijo y disparo. Todos en el cuarto se sorprendieron del repentino disparo.

Tardo un momento a que raku comprendiera lo sucedido, de inmediato al salir del chock inicial movió sus manos por todo su cuerpo para comprobar su mayor temor, de inmediato se dio cuenta que tenía senos igual de grandes que los de tsugumi o talvez incluso más grandes, unas caderas de chica, además que su cabello estaba total mente lacio y además que le faltaba la parte más importante de un hombre.

De inmediato se parró caminando hacia su padre, enojado y gritando: "como pudisteis hacerme esto". Al oír su vos se llevó sus manos a la boca y pensó: "esa fue vos de mujer" "ahorra soy mujer, dios mío nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo".

"discúlpame pero siempre quise tener una hija y ahora la tengo una", dijo el señor Ichijo alegremente viendo que raku enojarse cada vez más, "no te enojes como quiera eres una chica linda".

El ultimo comentario hiso enojar a raku de tal forma que empezó a golpear con unos golpecito, en ese momento todos pensaron "que linda se ve".

En ese mismo momento rito se apresuró a decir: "no te preocupes con otro disparo o después de un tiempo volverás otra vez hombre", rito tratando de evitar un conflicto entre padre e hijo (bueno, ahorra hija)

"YESSSSSSS", grito raku de felicidad al oír a rito que solo sería cuestión de unos momentos para volver ser hombre.

Lala al ver esto no quiere romper la felicidad de raku, pero lo tiene que decir: "realmente hay algo que tengo que decirles, en la ayer estuve trabajando en algunos de los inventos para mejorarlos antes de guardarlos, incluyendo ese, así que sus efectos ya son permanentes y no se pueden revertir", pero antes de que alguien pudiera reacionar continuo hablando "podría repararlo pero tardara un tiempo, ya que también en el choque se destruyeron mis herramientas, muchas de las cuales yo misma construí"

Raku dijo desesperadamente "¿cuánto tiempo seria eso?"

"calculo que tardare alrededor de un mes o dos en arreglarlo", dijo lala tan despacio que pareció un mormulló

"eeeeeeeeeeee" los presentes gritaron por la impresión de lo que lala dijo.

Raku casi se desmaya al oír que tenía que ser una chica por dos meses.

"bueno creo que tendrás que vivir por algún tiempo como mujer, por mientras podemos disfrutar de una relación de padre e hija", el señor Ichijo dijo en tono feliz por fin tener la hija, que tanto quiso tener.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2: LA MENTIRA**

**En la mañana del lunes se despertó raku, pensando en lo que había pasado la tarde del viernes, el sábado y el domingo.**

**Como de un instante al otro fue trasformado en mujer, por su propio padre sin ninguna esperanza de volver a ser hombre por lo menos hasta un mes, como después se decidió que para evitar un posible conflicto entre los yakuzas, con los hombres de la colmena o con la policía. Ya que según raku y su padre, si se enteraban los demás que raku se convirtió en mujer, los tratos que hicieron para mantener la paz con los demás grupos se romperían (raku estaba seguro que a Claude le encantaría una excusa como esa para matarlo). **

**Mientras que raku debería fingir ser otra persona para impedir algún conflicto, lala intentaría reparar el aparato para volverlo hombre de nuevo, y rito se comprometió a venir a ayudarme a evitar una guerra entre los dos grupos, ya que eso afectaría a toda la ciudad (incluyendo su vecindario), y ayudar a explicar a chagote lo sucedido, ya que ella podría ayudar a raku a evitar una guerra, como lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero lo más importante ella podía calmar a los amigos de raku por su repentina desaparición.**

**Después de eso el sábado fue un día muy agitado, ya que tenían que falsificar documentos para poder ir a la escuela, y para que nadie se diera cuenta que todo era una mentira, también comprar el uniforme femenino de la escuela, y un aparato para modificar mi vos, para cuando llamasen sus amigos pidiendo una explicación por toda esta situación. **

**Otra cosa de la que se encargaron fue empezar la reconstrucción y cubrir toda noticia del accidente de la nave de lala.**

**Por mientras que raku tuvo que superar la mayor prueba que ha tenido que superar en toda su vida, tomar un baño con su nuevo cuerpo.**

**Cuando estaba en el baño no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza al ver su propio cuerpo de chica desnudo, cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, se vio en un espejo por primera vez desde el accidente, pensó "soy igual a mi madre" recordando las fotos que había visto de su madre de antes que se divorciara de su padre. **

**El domingo tuvo que ir con lala, rito y la hermana de rito (mikan), de compras, para comprarse un celular nuevo (para que nadie sospeche nada por usar el mismo celular) y además comprar algo de romas de mujer, aunque para él fue vergonzoso ver, probarse y usar ropa de mujer (especialmente la interior), no eran nada comparado con la vergüenza que sintió al tener que bañarse el día anterior.**

**También le enseñaron lo básico para pasar como mujer. Por mientras que estaban haciendo eso, paula paso enfrente de ellos raku se apeno, pensó por un segundo que paula lo reconocería, pero paso sin ni siquiera voltear-lo a ver. En eso raku pensó "cierto ahora soy mujer y no es posible que me reconozca".**

"como sea me debo de cambiar, para ir a la escuela" pensó raku al levantarse y dirigirse a la bolsa que los yakuzas trajeron ayer con el nuevo uniforme de raku. Al sacarlo y ponérselo, pensó con pena "como las chicas pueden usar una falda tan corta en público, siento que se me ve todas las bragas, ahorra entiendo porque tsugumi usa ropa de hombre y el porqué marika no usa el uniforme de la escuela"

De inmediato raku se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio, "como nadie sabe que me volví mujer puedo usar esa ventaja y averiguar de quien está enamorada onodera, pero si voy a cercarme así a mis amigos voy a tener que fingir ser otra personalidad para que no seden cuenta que soy yo".

Raku se apuró a peinarse y a maquillarse como le enseñaron mikan y lala, el día de ayer.

En la entrada paula, haru, fluu, ruri, onodera, chagote, marika, tsugumi, y shuu, estaban hablando de su fin de semana (de lo que hicieron chagote y tsugumi con la madre de chagote, de los cursos de dulces y fotografía de los demas) y esperando a que llegara raku, cuando de repente llega una limosina negra, bajándose rápidamente yakuzas en trajes negros para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

"pensé que a raku no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención", dijo chagote, de forma muy sarcástica.

.por mientas que marika se preparaba para abrazar a su amado raku-sama y tsugumi para detener a marika como siempre lo hacia. Todos los demás simplemente pusieron su mirada en la puerta.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y bajo el pasajero, todo el mundo se quedó congelado y con la mente en blanco, no podrían creer lo que estaban viendo.

En vez de bajar raku de la limosina, bajo una bella chica de cabello liso de color negro azulado a la altura del cuello con dos broches que sostenía parte de su pelo. Vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela, el cual dejaba ver toda su escultural figura, la chica parresia una modelo profesional.

Chagote, onodera, tsugumi y marika, pensaron lo mismo "que hermosa"

Una vez que la chica bajo, la limosina se fue y la chica paso alado de todos los de ahí presentes que estaban incrédulos de lo que veían, una chica bajando de la limusina de raku.

La primera en hablar fue haru: "¿Quién es esa chica, que bajo de la limusina de sempai? O ¿talvez me equivoque y no era la limosina de sempai?"

"si eso debe ser, no es la limusina de raku", dijo algo incrédula chagote.

"NO, definitiva mente esa fue la limusina de raku, la he visto tantas veces que lo puedo asegurar" hablo shuu en una forma neutral.

En el salón están reunidos ruri, onodera, chagote, marika, tsugumi, y shuu preguntándose ¿dónde está raku? y ¿quién era aquella chica que llego en la limusina de raku?

"¿quién diablos era aquella chica?, si me entero que raku-sama me es infiel yo yo…. No sé qué aria", dijo marika con tristeza y enojó al mismo tiempo.

"maldito Ichijo, si engaña a milady, lo voy a matar", dijo tsugumi con mucho rabia, aunque lo que más sentía eran celos.

Al ver a sus amigas así chagote solo pudo decir: "aunque debo de decir también siento algo familiar en aquella chica".

"milady, usted conoce a la chica" le pregunta tsugumi a chagote

"no lo sé, siento que la conozco de alguna parte", explica chagote a todos.

Cuando de repente llega yui, diciendo: "empecemos con la clase", caminando apresurada mente, ya que muy apenas llego a tiempo y rápidamente notando de inmediato que raku no estaba.

Miro alrededor como preguntando por él, y todos sus amigos la veían como diciendo no sabemos. "que extraño raku siempre me avisa antes de faltar" pensó por yui por un segundo.

"ok, empecemos con la clase con…..", yui no pudo terminar la frase, cuando fue interrumpido por el director.

"disculpe yui- sensei por la interrupción, pero tengo 2 importantes anuncios que dar a esta clase", dijo el director sin más demora.

"ok", yui realmente estaba desconcertada no sabía nada de lo que el director iba a decir, nadie le aviso antes nada.

"el primer asunto es, que por causas familiares el joven ichijo raku, fue trasferido temporal mente a otra escuela, es segundo es…" no pudo segur con lo que iba a decir porque las reacciones de los chicos de la clase eran muy fuertes.

"al fin ese odiado de raku se fue" "ya era hora" "ahora tenemos oportunidad con las chicas", diciendo cosas por el estilo, por mientras que todos los amigos de raku se sorprendieron, sin saber que decir, especial mente yui ya que como ella vive con raku, pensaba que raku se lo debió de decírselo.

"alumnos por favor cálmense, bueno el segundo anuncio es que una nueva alumna será transferida a este salón, pase por favor joven-cita", dijo el director por mientras que voltio a la puerta.

En un segundo todo el salón se volvió un escándalo, al ver a la misma joven chica que llego a la limusina de raku, en ese momento los amigos de raku se quedaron totalmente mudos, teniendo miles de dudas acerca de la chica misteriosa.

"buenos días, mi nombre es ichijo sakura", con un tono muy gentil raku lo digo, para tratar de parecer más femenina, al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Al subir otra vez la cabeza y ver a su salón, se sintió extremadamente raro al ver a sus amigos casi paralizados, y a todos los hombres sintiéndose afortunados de estar en ese salón.

De inmediato una mano se levantó y como raku esperaba era de su amigo shuu, preguntando "¿Qué case de relación tienes con raku?".

"ha, bueno, yo soy la one-chan de raku, aunque sea mayor solo por 5 minutos, ya que él y yo somos gemelos", terminando de pronunciar eso sakura en un tono amable.

yui rápidamente arremetió agresiva mente contra sakura, diciendo "¡eso es imposible!, estoy segura que raku es hijo único, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca te menciono, ni nuca te vi es su casa de niña", yui se sentía amenazada, al sentir que había alguien que tomaba su lugar como hermana de raku.

El director al oír esto rápidamente iba a regañar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz de una alumna.

"si, eso es imposible raku nos dijo que era hijo único", con un tono de duda dijo chagote.

"ya veo, después de todos estos años mi hermanito sigue sin perdonarme por lo que hice", sakura lo dijo en tono triste, pero raku ya se imaginaban que le preguntaría, y preparo todas sus respuestas.

Al oír la palabra hermanito, yui sintió celos, no podría creer que raku tuviera una hermana mayor verdadera, y que nunca le hubiera dicho nada o que no la conociera después de ser cercana a la familia de raku tantos años.

Una voz curiosa, con un tono gentil le pregunto "¿Qué fue lo que hicisteis?, era onodera.

Sakura, se quedó pensativa unos segundos, "¿Qué es esto?, ¿es onodera?, ¿pero porque no siento raro, mejor dicho no siento nada hacia ella?, ¿tal vez es por el hecho de que ahora soy mujer o que será?

Saliendo de sus pensamientos sakura contesto "hace un par de años me entere que a raku le gustaba una chica de su escuela, pero no se le atrevía a confesar, no solo por la vergüenza, sino que también, porque estaba esperando a una chica con la que hizo una promesa hace años, entonces es cuando decidí darle un empujón."

"Para hacer eso destruí todas las cosas y fotos relacionadas con la chica de la promesa para que pudiera avanzar ya que no es sano estar aferrado a algo por mucho tiempo, desde entonces no me perdona lo que hice", dijo sakura, segura que nadie pensaría que ella en realidad es raku si decía algo así, menos sus amigos.

Pero las palabra de sakura, hirieron a chagote, ya que hace unas semanas, yui le había dicho que ella era la chica de la promesa de raku, y ahora alguien amenazaba su única oportunidad de estar con raku.

De repente marika extremada mente enojada se levantó de su asiento, diciendo en un tono y una car que espanto a sakura "no me importa si eres la hermana de raku o si te opones a la promesa que hizo raku-sama, solo quiero que me digas ¿Dónde está raku-sama? Y ¿Cuándo vuelve?

Sakura totalmente aterrada responde con medio "él está con mi madre, fue un acuerdo hecho por nuestros padres, ya que desde que se separaron, mi padre no me ha visto y mi madre no ha visto a raku, así que hicieron un intercambio, que durara alrededor de uno o dos meses."

Marika empezó a llorar, diciendo "dos meses, sin raku-sama, nooooooooooooooo"

Los de más amigos de raku estaban igualmente pensando a su manera que dos meses eran mucho tiempo.

En eso el director empezó a hablar: "ok, todos cálmense y señorita Ichijo vaya y tome asiento" diciendo esto el director empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Raku camino hacia su lugar habitual, diciendo en vos baja, "señorita, aun no me acostumbro a eso", la única que pudo escuchar lo que dijo fue yui, quien empezó a sospechar de sakura.

Horas más tarde en la hora de la comida, todo el grupo de amigos de raku, está reunido en el salón discutiendo todo lo que paso en ese día.

"la one-chan de sempai", dijo haru sin poder creerlo.

En forma burlona paula dijo, "así que esa belleza es la hermana gemela de Ichijo, ¿quién lo diría?"

"bueno eso es lo que dijo, pero sigo sin creerlo, ¿yui-san que dijo el señor Ichijo?", dijo tsugumi.

Yui con tono triste dijo: "ya hable con él por el celular y me confirmo que si era la hermana de raku" continuo diciendo en tono serio "pero esto continua siendo extraño yo nunca oí de ella, ni la vi en la casa de raku de pequeña, alguno de ustedes escucho algo de ella antes"

Todas las chicas miraron a shuu al ser, el mejor amigo de raku y ser el que más sabe acerca de él.

"a mí ni me miren, yo tampoco se nada sobre ella, yo supe de ella al mismo tiempo que ustedes", dijo shuu en su clásica forma burlistas.

"bueno, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de aceptarla" dijo chagote con algo de inseguridad de lo que acababa de decir.

En ese mismo momento entra ichijo sakura, dirigiéndose directo hacia el grupo. Se paró a un lado de chagote, diciendo: "tú eres chagote, la novia de raku, cierto"

Chagote con algo de duda le responde "si, yo soy su novia"

"podría acompañarme un momento, quiero hablar a solas contigo", dijo sakura amablemente

Marika rápidamente y muy groseramente le dijo: "yo soy su prometida, si hay algún asunto que trate de raku-sama me lo puedes decir también".

"lo ciento pero este asunto solo le corresponde a chagote, conocerlo", dijo sakura en un tono algo enojada

Tsugumi muy molesta se levantó diciendo "porque llamas a milady por su nombre, si sabes que eso es una falta de respeto en Japón"

"como la futura esposa de mi hermano tengo el derecho de llamarle por su primer nombre", dijo en un tono muy embustero sakura, después de decir eso raku se dio cuenta de su error, el estaba tan acostumbrado a llamar a chagote por su nombre, que cuando alguien le dijo que no podía simplemente, busco una escusa para seguir llamándola así y antes de que se diera cuanta dijo algo tan comprometedor.

De inmediato chagote se pudo roja y muy feliz de tan solo pensar en lo que sakura había dicho y de lo que significara, al mismo tiempo marika se enojó y kasaki, haru y tsugumi, no podrían creer que sakura ya aceptara a chagote como la futura esposa de raku.

"ok, te acompaño" se apresuró a decir chagote para evitar una pelea ente marika y sakura.

Seguida por chagote, sakura caminaba por los pasillos, subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea donde los esperaban lala y rito para explicarle a chagote todo lo sucedido estos últimos 3 días. Pero lo que atrapaba la mente de raku no es lo que le cómo le van a decir a chagote la noticia o como reaccionaria, es lo que había pasado en el salón y por qué dijo eso de que chagote es su futura esposa, tal vez fue porque le molesto la forma en que le abalaron tsugumi y marika o tal vez es un efecto secundario de ser convertido en mujer pensó raku.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: calma antes de la tormenta.

"ahora como le explico todo lo que paso en el salón a chagote, bueno creo que primero debo explicar la parte de que ahorra soy una chica", pensó raku un momento antes de llegar a la azotea

Al salir a la azotea chagote rápidamente vio, a un chico pelirrojo con un pantalón a cuadros y camisa blanca, además vio a una chica con un uniforme similar, al ver los uniformes los reconoció como alumnos de una escuela cercana a la suya.

Pero algo rápidamente le llamo la atención de la chica tenía un color de pelo muy extraño, era rosa y tenía algo saliendo de la falta, "es una cola, es un tipo de cosplay" pensó solo al verla. Pero su atención rápidamente se desvió de ella, asía un objeto mecánico enorme atrás de ellos, parresia una nave espacial.

"bueno chagote, te presento a yuuki rito y a lala satalin deviluke ella es una alienígena por cierto, ellos son unos amigos que me ayudaran a explicarte todo lo que paso en los últimos días", dijo sakura, en un tono muy formal, intentando esconder su preocupación por lo que paso ase un momento en el salón.

"buenos días chagote, raku a nos ha hablado mucho de ti", dicen lala, pero antes de poder empezar la introducción que habían preparado para explicarle. Chagote dijo: "¿Cómo ustedes conocen a raku? y ¿Qué es eso de lo que paso en los últimos días? "

Lala sin pensarlo 2 veces le respondió con una sincera respuesta: "lo conocimos cuando estrellamos nuestra nave espacial en su patio el anterior viernes", al oír esto chagote se quedo con una expresión en su cara de WTF.

Chagote muy asustada dijo: "raku está bien, no me digan que murió en el accidente o que está herido"

"no te preocupes te lo explicaremos todo bien en un momento", le dijo rito tratando de tranquilizar a chagote.

"bueno creo que será mejor que yo se lo explique de un vez", sakura hablo desde atrás de chagote algo deses perada por lo lento que iba todo.

Tomando aire sakura se preparaba para decirle de la manera más precisa todo lo que había pasado a chagite; "bueno, empecemos desde el principio, el día viernes en la tarde la nave espacial de lala, se estrelló en mi patio trasero no hubo ninguna victima solo daños materiales, después de eso lala y rito nos explicaron que trasportaban los inventos de lala a un lugar seguro, para resumir termine convertido en mujer por uno de esos inventos y no podre a volver a ser hombre hasta que lala repare el aparato, que será alrededor de 2 meses"

"no entiendo como que te convertiste en mujer con unos de sus aparatos", diciendo esto chagote intentaba no pensar en cosas indecentes (xxx).

Sakura al ver el rosto de chagote sonrojarse, se imagino lo que pensaba, recamándole "no pienses en esas cosas sucias, a lo que me refiero es que yo soy raku"

Chagote, en ese momento se empezó a reír como una loca, "jajajajajaja buena broma chicos"

"no, estamos hablando en serio", le dijeron al mismo tiempo lala y rito, esto solo ocasiono otra risa de chagote.

Hablando lo más rápido que podía sakura empezó a decir cosas que solo él y chagote sabrían "en nuestra primera cita, nos topamos con onodera y además a ella fue la primera persona que le dijiste sobre el noviazgo falso,- hemos fingido estar en un falso noviazgo solo para evitar un conflicto entre nuestras organizaciones,- la primera vez que conocí a tsugumi la confundí con un chico y la rete a un duelo ,-una vez en un festival te di un talismán, sin saber que significaba dar un talismán a una mujer y pensasteis que te pedí matrimonio,- en el primer viaje escolar por causa de Claude terminamos juntos en las mismas aguas termales y los dos estábamos…." Rápidamente chagote se movió sus manos para evitar que sakura siguiera diciendo más cosas embarazosas.

"ok, eres raku, solo no digas más cosas como esas. Así que realmente te transformaste en mujer" al terminar de decir esto chagote, levanto una de sus manos y toco un pecho de sakura, la cual quito la mano lo más rápido que pudo y muy enojada dijo a chagote "cómo pudiste hacer eso".

"es mejor que le demos tiempo para procesar esto, además lala ya es tiempo de regresar a la escuela pronto se terminara la hora de comer" dijo rito, lala respondió "si, tienes razón".

Los 2 se subieron en la nave y se marcharon a una gran velocidad, por mientras que chagote, no podría creer lo que paso.

"realmente es una nave espacial" dijo chagote sin poder creer lo y en especial no podía creer que sakura era raku. "Te lo dije que ella es una alíen" dijo sakura algo molesta porque creyó que no había prestado mucha atención a lo que le habían dicho.

"me puedes dar algo de tiempo para pensar lo que me acabas de decir" dijo chagote antes de dirigirse al salón.

"está bien, pero te pido que no le digas a nadie que soy raku, que sea una mujer deja sin efecto todos los acuerdos que hemos hecho para mantener la paz, esto incluye el de marika, no se cómo reaccionaría si lo llegara a saber y no quiero empezar una guerra por accidente", dijo sakura preocupada

"no se preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, como si alguien me creyera", dijo chagote

Después de eso los 2 se dirigieron al salón antes de que sonara la campana, por su parte raku estaba feliz de que no le preguntara sobre lo que paso en el salón.

A unos metros de distancia arriba de la azotea volando se encontraba momo, ella había visto todo y gracias a un micrófono que puso en rito cuando se coló en su cama como todas las mañanas sabia toda la situación.

"podría utilizar la situación de ese chico raku de alguna forma para poder a completar mi plan harem, por mientras solo seguiré observando la situación con detalle." Dice momo, por mientras le vienen a su mente imágenes de temibles criminales atacando a las chicas del plan harem (a todos menos a Yami-chan ya que ella los mataría) y a rito rescatándolas, y a las chicas enamorándose de rito, aceptando ser sus concubinas, visualizando después una escena donde las chicas y rito están en medio de una orgia. Diciendo con una cara algo pervertida "aunque esto no funciones como pienso podría usar a los criminales para futuros planes, pero ahorita necesito descubrir cómo controlar a esos delincuentes" cuando termina de decir esto sale volando hacia su escuela ya que debe llegar antes de que alguien se de cuanta que no está.

En eso sonó el timbre y los amigos de raku ven entrar a chagote y detrás a sakura, todos notan que durante la clase chagote está muy pensativa y que ni siquiera le presta atención a yuí en su clase, todos tienen mucha curiosidad de que fue lo que hablaron a solas y que podría poner a chagote tan distraída.

"que voy a ser ahora raku es mujer, no puedo fingir tener un noviazgo con una mujer, no soy lesbiana, ahora como se supone que me confesé a raku se suponía que lo iba a ser esta semana, esto sin duda podría ser usado de escusa para empezar una guerra entre los grupos, un momento lo que dijo hace rato sakura cuando discutía con tsugumi y marika fue alguna clase de confesión o algo por el estilo, tengo que discutir esto con alguien, no, no puedo decírselo a los demás, nadie mas debe saberlo" en el interior de chagote había una lucha interna para saber qué hacer.

De repente el rosto de chagote se ilumino de Felicidad se acababa de dar cuanta, "nadie sabe sakura es raku, eso quiere decir que hasta que se arregle el problema puedo tomar ventaja y adelantarme a marika y a yui, también tengo tiempo para averiguar si lo de hace rato fue una clase de confesión"

Todos los amigos de chagote incluida sakura se dieron cuenta de que el rosto de chagote brillaba de felicidad y a todos les día mucha curiosidad a que se debía.

Al terminar las clases, sakura quería hablar con chagote, pero a darse cuenta que todos los chicos del salón se fueron sobre ella (menos shuu), empezó a correo para intentar apartarse de ellos. Al ver esto chagote sintió celos, y quería golpear a los chicos, pero en eso tsugumi la sujetándole la mano.

"milady, puede contarnos de que hablo con la señorita Ichijo y ¿porque estaba tan distraída en la clase?", dijo tsugumi, tratando de saciar su curiosidad.

"si cuentanos por favor chagote" onodera también tenía curiosidad de los habían discutido

Chagote zafándose la mano de tsugumi, dijo "lo siento, lo que hablamos es un secreto, ahorra si me disculpan debo alcanzar a sakura."

Al salir chagote del salón todos sus amigos dijeron "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, que se supone que significa esso"

Cuando todos salieron del salón yui se quedo esperando hasta que IE apareció.

"te llego mi mensaje" dijo yui

"si, ya empecé la búsqueda de raku, la infiltración de los yakuzas y la investigación de esa tal sakura", dijo IE

"algo me parece sospechoso en todo esto desde el principio, ahorra como se comporto chogote, lo confirma todo, algo está pasando y quiero saber qué", dijo yui con un tono muy serio muy deferente a su forma de ser, pensando en sakura dijo "llegare al fondo de todo esto"

En ese mismo tiempo tsugumi y paula en un pasillo, ya le había marcado a Claude y le explicaron todo, sobre la desaparición de raku, de la aparición de la señorita Ichijo, de la plática de sakura y chagote, y por último el raro comportamiento de chagote después de eso.

"entiendo, ahorra quiero que siguan a la señorita y a esa tal sakura sin que lo sepan, si vez algo raro me lo reportas", dijo Claude, "no te debo recordar que la seguridad de la señorita chagote esta en tus manos, debemos de evitar que esos malvados Ichijos le hagan daño, por mientas investigare lo que pueda sobre el asunto", tsugumi sabia que raku no le haría daño a la señorita, pero no sabía de que era capas sakura.

Por desgracia duro tanto hablando con Claude,que chagote se le había perdido, y tendría que empezar a seguirla mañana.

En ese momento claude pensó "solo dame una excusa maldito Ichijo y te matare a ti y a toda tu familia"

En una limosina elegante marika la ordenaba a honda "quiero que investigues todo de una tal Ichijo sakura y también la ubicación de mi raku- sama."

Honda solo movió la cabeza en signo de aprobación.

"si la hermana de raku o chagote resultan un obstáculo entre yo y raku-sama, sera mejor quitarlas del camino", decia marika con una exprecion de malicia en su rosto

kosaki en la cocina su casa junto a ruri y haru están horneando un paste de chocolate.

"no me siento bien haciendo bien haciendo esto ruri, ellas son chagote y la hermana de raku", dijo kasaki

"realmente no estás curiosa de los que está pasando one-chan, y con este suero de la verdad que ponemos al pastel sabremos toda la verdad mañana, auque no quieran hablar" dijo haru por mientas que ruri estaba poniendo el suero en la mezcla del pastel.

Kosaki pensando que raku y chagote podrían estar en problemas, este temor estaba fundado en el extraño comportamiento de chagote. ademas como si eso no le perturbara, aun pensaba en lo estaña forma de comportarse de los demás después de que salio chagote del salón, especial mente de shuu que en su cara se notaba una cara de felicidad que realmente daba miedo (al parecer el sabia algo).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: IRREVERSIBLE

Después de un buen reto tratando de perder a los chicos de su salón sakura estaba agotada de tanto correr, se encamino a casa quejándose por su maldita suerte, por no poder hablar con chigote después de clases, después saco de su bolsillo su celular y llamo a chigote a su celular:

"bueno, ¿quién habla?", dijo chigote con una voz decepcionada (porque no pudo alcanzar a raku después de que este salió corriendo perseguido por los chicos).

"chigote, soy yo raku, te hablo para saber tu respuesta ¿me ayudaras?", dijo sakura, preocupada de que ni siquiera quiera saber cómo actuara chigote.

Chigote alegre respondió, "no te preocupes te ayudare, pero me tendrás que pagar este favor, entendido"

"está bien, te lo pagare algún día, gracias por ayudarme con este problema", dijo sakura en un tono de agradecimiento y felicidad.

Chigote sin perder tiempo pregunto, "¿Qué harás mañana?"

"¿Por qué, preguntas?" con sorpresa dijo sakura.

"es que quiero que me lleves a ver a esa chica llamada lala y ese chico llamado rito, quiero preguntarles personal mente, ¿Cómo va la reparación de ese aparato y quiero preguntarle algo mas? ¿Tienes su dirección, cierto?", dijo chigote intentando hallar una excusa para pasar un tiempo con raku.

"si la tengo, ¿está bien si vamos mañana a la después de clases?", dijo sakura.

"está bien, por cierto cuéntame otra vez como estuvo ese accidente y esta vez con todos los detalles" dijo chigote en un intento de alargar lo más la conversación.

Después de unos 30 minutos platicando por celular sakura llega a su casa, pasa por donde está su papa' que quiere pasar un rato padre e hija con ella, al ver esto sakura simplemente lo ignora al parecer aun está enojada con el por hacerlo mujer, y camina directo a su cuarto para acostarse y seguir platicando con chigote. Pero cuando llega ve a shuu sentado en su cuarto e inmediata mente le dice a chigote "tengo que colgar, hay algo que debo atender, después te llamo" dijo sakura en tono molesta por tener que colgar cuando esta interesante la plática.

"ok, te veo mañana", dijo chigote con algo de tristeza.

"¿Quién eres y que haces en mi habitación?"; dijo sakura intentando parecer enojada, aunque estaba realmente sorprendida de que shuu estuviera ahí.

"no tienes que fingir más raku sé que eres tú", dijo shuu con un tono serio.

Sakura sorprendida dijo "¿cómo lo sabes?"

"bueno soy tu mejor amigo, pensaste que no me daría cuenta que tu eres mi mejor amigo", al oír estas palabras de shuu, raku pensó por un segundo "que buen amigo tengo", hasta que shuu burlándose de raku dijo: "y porque espié su conversación en la azotea", oyendo esto sakura casi se cayó al piso por la decepción.

Haciendo una cara feliz que espantaba shuu dijo: "después de que todo este problema tuyo se termine creo que me deberías contar que estaban haciendo tú y chigote solos en los maniátales y desnudos", raku se alteró al pensar que si chigote se entera que shuu sabe sobre eso lo golpearía hasta matarlo.

"pero primero cuéntale todo a tu viejo amigo shuu", después de que dijera esto shuu, sakura se sentó y le contó con todo detalle de lo que paso los últimos días.

"Sin duda esto terminara en desastre si mucha gente se entera, la única manera que pienso que se podría evitar eso es que te disidieras por una de una vez, ya que la principal causa de todos los problemas que tienes son por tu indecisión, raku", dijo shuu con un preocupación por una posible guerra de los grupos criminales.

"quieres decir que me debo declararme onodera", dijo raku.

Shuu levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, para después irse dijo en un tono triste: "aún no te ha dado cuenta cierto raku, pero me temo que cuando te des cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de todas ellas sea muy tarde, espero equivocarme".

En ese mismo momento raku no podría entender nada de lo que quiso decir shuu con no entender los sentimientos de todas ellas.

Martes

En la escuela las relaciones de raku como sakura, se estaba mejorendo con onodera, ruri, y haru ya que hablaron antes de empezar las clases como si quisieran ser sus amigas, pero aún tenía una relación tensa con tsugumi, marika y yui por la discusión que tuvo ayer con ellas (aunque con yui no tuvo una discusión como tal se le veía molesta por la presencia de sakura), pero raku no le dio importancia pensando que se agregaría con el tiempo.

"sakura, chigote quieren comer el pastel que hicimos yo y mi one-chan ayer, es de chocolate", dijo haru, mostrando la caja que traía en rebanadas de pastel dentro de ella, eran rebanadas en forma triangular, con muchos diseños en el betún

"se ve muy rico" dijo chigote al ver lo.

"muy bien tomen un trozo", dijo kosaki con algo de pena por estar engañando a una de sus mejores amigas y a la hermana de raku de esta forma.

"pero no tenemos ningún plato o tenedor para comerlo", dijo sakura, al señalar lo obvio. Haciendo que a kosaki, ruri y haru se sintieran unas tontas al no pensar en los cubiertos.

Después de dejar al pastel en el banco para ir todas a la cafetería para a ver si le daban unos cubiertos, vieron cuando volvieron que paula se había comido todos los pedazos, al parecer fue buscando a tsugumi pero al no hallarla en el salón y al ver los pedazos de pastel termino comiéndose todo (lo más curioso es que al parecer paula trae un tenedor todo el tiempo con ella).

Al ver todas enojadas paula dijo con tono de lamento "perdón pero me gusta tanto el pastel que no pude contenerme en comerlo, y simplemente echarle la cualpa a alguien más (diciendo esto bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad)".

"no te preocupes paula, te perdonamos por lo que hiciste", diciendo aliviada kosaki a no tener que hacer le nada malo a chigote o sakura.

Después de eso paula fue suspendida temporal mente por pelearse con una maestra, al parecer todo inicio cuando paula le dijo por algún motivo "vieja acabada, soltero-na y sin hijos" a la maestra que estaba en sus 37 años.

Después de la escuela sakura y chigote, fueron a la casa de rito aun con el uniforme de la escuela, que se encontraba muy cerca de la estación del tren, y a unos 25 minutos de distancia en el tren de las casas de chigote y sakura (tenían que usar el tren para evitar que alguien de sus grupos supiera donde estaba la casa de rito).

"¿esta es la casa de rito y lala?", pregunta chigote.

Sakura le responde son sinceridad "no lose nunca he venido antes, solo me dieron su dirección".

En ese momento vos familiar le habla sakura diciendo: "raku que estás haciendo aquí" era mikan que había regresado de hacer las compras, con una bolsa llega de comida.

"hola mikan, vinimos ver a lala porque queríamos saber si hay algún avance cómo va con lo de volverme hombre de nuevo", dice sakura

Chigote con curiosidad pregunto, "¿Quién es ella?"

"ella es yuuki mikan la hermana menor de rito, la conocí el sábado al ir de compras con ella, lala y rito" "mikan esta es kirisaki chigote" dijo sakura por mientras que mikan hacia una reverencia, diciendo "es un placer conocerte".

"eres la novia raku, es hermosa" dijo mikan, y antes de que chigote pudiera decir que también era un placer conocerla.

Chigote alegre dijo "si yo soy la novia de raku", lo cual continuo con la frase en tono dudoso "o algo así", a lo que sakura no le dio importancia ya que pensó que fingirían ser una pareja de novios como siempre.

"si quieres te lo explicamos después, ¿esta lala y tu hermano en casa?" pregunto sakura.

"si, por favor pásenle" dijo mikan amablemente, por mientras que entraba a la casa, para después decir "lala, rito tienen visitas"

Cuando entraron vieron a rito jugando videojuegos con 2 chicas más jóvenes, que se veían parecidas a lala y a una niña pequeña con una flor en la cabeza.

Momo empezó a hablar en un tono muy amable, "ustedes debe ser raku y chigote cierto es un placer conocerlos, mi hermana lala y rito no hablaron de lo que paso y de ustedes" "yo soy momo beila deviluke, ella es mi hermana nana astar deviluke y esta pequeña es celine"

En eso sakura y chigote respondieron: "un placer conocerlos"

Sakura dijo después de eso "venimos a ver si lala a avanzado en la reparación del aparato y porque chigote quería pregúntale algo a lala."

En eso lala va bajando las escaleras, diciendo "la reparación va más rápida de lo que pensé, gracias a unas herramientas de zastin trajo el otro día, estará listo en 1 semana o menos" dijo lala en un tono de alegría.

"enserio" dijo sakura con gran alegría

Por mientras que momo pensó "1 semana, tendré que hallar una forma para aprovechar esto y avanzar al plan harem lo antes posible" una cara de malicia se dibujaba en el rosto de momo por mientras que pensaba tratando de idear un plan para lograr el plan harem, por mientras que chigote pensó algo similar pero con el objetivo mínimo de confesarse a raku. Pero la cara de chigote se enrojeció tanto que pensó que los demás se darían cuenta.

"¿Quién es zastin?", pregunto chigote tratando de dejar de pensar como confesarse a raku.

"el es el guardaespaldas de lala y sus hermana, bueno se supones que es su guardaespaldas pero ultima mente parece que se olvido del trabajo de ser guardaespaldas y se convirtió en un mangaka o mínimo intenta ser uno", dijo rito por mientras que visualizaba a zastin y a su padre dibujando día y noche.

Chigote pensando en lo decidida que es tsugumi y Claude, cuando se trata de protegerla se asombro a oír estas palabras, dijo "como es que un guardaespaldas se puede olvidad de proteger, a quien se supone que debe proteger"

"bueno, no es que se haiga olvidado sino mas bien que lo distrajimos con eso, para que no sea sobreprotector con nosotras, ya que no nos dejaba hacer nada divertido" dijo lala, "me acuerdo que antes me escapaba todo el tiempo de él."

"y la última vez que lo hiciste terminaste comprometida con es bestia (apuntando a rito con el dedo)", dice nana con algo de sarcasmo.

Lala, rito, raku, mikan, momo, nana y chigote, siguieron hablando por horas y horas de cómo lala y rito se conocieron, también de todos los problemas que habían causado los inventos de lala, de cómo conocieron a Kotegawa, ren, run, mea, yami, al padre y a la madre de lala, mikado, murasame, tenjoin, además de las mismas nana y momo. Además de las pruebas que paso rito con ayuda de sus amigos para que su padre le permitiera ser el prometido de lala, de la transformación de celine de una planta gigante a la pequeña niña que veían frente, claro que nana no dejo pasar la oportunidad de exhibir a rito como un pervertido contando con mucho detalle los extraños accidentes que le pasaban con las chicas, por ultimo les explicaron cómo se le declaro rito a lala en la piscina y su intento de declarase a sairenji quien era la mejor amiga de lala, lo último fue sorpresivo para raku y chagote a los cuales se les debió de explicar la situación con mucho cuidado, y aunque lo intento chigote no pudo evitar crear una imagen mental de ella y tsugumi casándose ambas con raku en la iglesia y la imagen de cómo sería su vida diaria en esa situación, pero luego tembló de escalofrió al prensar que si por otro acuerdo para evitar una guerra terminara por estar en esa situación con marika o con yui.

La conversación continuo pero esta vez por sakura y chigote que explicaron para sorpresa de todos que los daban por novios (menos de lala y rito que ya sabían toda la situación desde antes), que su relación era una farsa para evitar una guerra entre los diferentes grupos, de cómo no se podían soportar al principio, de cómo onodera lo descubrió en su primera cita (la cual sakura y chigote quisieron clasificar como una cita falsa, pero que todos los demás en desacuerdo la daba como una cita de verdad, ya que según ellos si hicieron todas las cosas que se hacen en una cita no se podría decir que fue falsa), de cómo raku conoció a tsugumi y como la reto a un duelo sin saber que era una chica (omitiendo la párte de los vestidores), de la posterior llagada de marika la cual sacaba de quicio a chagote y tsugumi por ostentarse no solo como su prometida, sino como la futura esposa de raku de tal forma que parecía más una burlarse de chigote (en esto último chigote se enfoco para que raku no descubriera sus sentimientos), de cuando raku perdió la memoria, de la llagada después de la yui la cual fue descrita como alguien de grandes habilidades y intelecto por parte de raku ocasionando que chigote digiera por un aranque de celos "y por eso le permites que por las noches se cuele a tu cama" a lo cual todos los presentes se sorprendieron (especial nana que pensó que raku era igual de pervertido que rito, por mientras que momo pensó que hallar a un chico que le pasaban cosas raras y tena suficiente posibilidad de tener un harem como rito, era una señal del destino diciéndole que su plan harem tendría éxito), por ultimo le hablaron de la promesa de hace 10 años que raku le pudo hacer a chigote, onodera, marika o a yui (claro que chigote ya conoce la respuesta según lo que le dijo yui), además del collar con el candado y las 4 llaves.

"que hermoso no solo reencontrarte con tu primer amor, sino cumplir con la promesa que ambos recordaron por más de 10 años", dijo lala. Momo, nana y mikan también estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo lala, haciendo sentir culpable a chigoite por haber olvidado la promesa.

Sakura mirando un reloj de la pared que decía 10:30 P.M. dijo "ya es tan tarde nos entretuvimos mucho tiempo platicando, incluso aun traemos los uniformes de la escuela", "cierto, mi padre y Claude me van regañar si llego muy tarde" dijo con tono de preocupación chigote, ya que el tren que debían tomar tardaba 25 minutos en llagar a la estación más próxima a su casa, mas a los 20 minutos que tenía que caminar hasta llegar a la casa.

"está bien es mejor irnos" "ahora que me acuerdo chigote no le querías preguntar algo a lala" dijo sakura sin pensar mucho

."haa, si, cierto, lala puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento", diciendo con algo de asombro chigote por que no ce acordaba que esa fue su cuartara para pasar todo el dia con raku.

Rito, sakura, momo, nana y mikan con celine en sus brazos salieron para despedirse de sakura y dejar a chigote y a lala solos para despedirse.

"de que querías hablar con migo chigote", dijo lala con algo de dulzura.

"bueno, a decir verdad yo solo use esa escusa para poder pasar el día de hoy con raku, pero después de hablar con ustedes tengo una pregunta que hacerte" dijo chigote con algo de pena.

"ok, entonces dime que cual es tu pregunta", dijo lala en el mismo tono que antes.

"¿Qué debo de hacer?, por lo que oí tu y rito se llevan muy bien y tienen una buena relación de amor y amistar tan fuerte que incluso aceptaste compartir lo con otra, así que quiero que me digas como me debo confesara a raku, es que al principio lo odiaba por tener que fingir ser su novia, le dije cosas horribles varias veces y lo golpe un infinidad de veces, luego me fui enamorando lenta mente de él, supe de la promesa y cuando ayee mi llave me asuste no porque no quisiera ser la de la promesa sino que él se acordó por 10 años, por mientras que yo me olvide de todo, pero luego llego marika y me sentí celosa de ella porque ella puede expresar sus sentimiento por el de forma libre es por eso que no me caí bien, pero luego supe de que había más llaves y me asuste de no ser la de la promesa, pero lego yui llego y me digo que yo era la de la promesa y me digo que ella también lo amaba y que no perdería su amor por ningún motivo, pero luego paso todo lo del accidente y ahorra tengo la oportunidad de confesarme a raku sin que las demás interfieran, pero ahora tengo miedo a ser rechazada. " dijo chigote por mientras que sentía miedo, enojo hacia ella misma, incertidumbre por el futuro, pero más que nada sentía temor de cómo raku podría reaccionar.

Lala al ver que chigote la avía escogido para descargar todos los sentimiento que estaba acumulando dijo" para serte franca no lo sé, cuando le dijo a rito que lo amaba lo dije fácil ya que pensé que él no amaba a nadie más, cuando seme confeso estaba muy feliz, pero luego que le gustaba alguien más y como resulto que sabía que esa persona estaba enamorada de él también, claro nunca le dije la verdad a ninguno de los 2 pensé que era mejor que lo descubriera ellos mismos, me alegre de que por las leyes de la tierra no se aplicaran y pudiéramos ser felices, ahora estoy esperando a alguno de los 2 se confiese, por eso se lo difícil que es para una persona confesarse a no saber la respuesta del otro."

"Así que el único consejo que te puedo dar es que si te gusta raku y no se lo puedes decir que le demuestres con tus acciones que lo quieres y que tu eres la chica de la promesa" "claro que tampoco el debe de saber que te olvidaste de la promesa", dijo lala tratando de confortar a chigote y intentar ayudarle con su problema

27 minutos después de que chigote y sakura llegaron en el tren a la terminara en que tenían que separarse para irse cada uno a su casa. Pero antes de separarse chigote que estuvo casi todo el camino distraída, de repente dice "hey raku te acuerdas que me debes un favor por ayudarte con lo que te convertiste en mujer".

"claro, que vas a pedir de favor" dice sakura

"quiero que me emprestes tu collar, creo que vi algo escrito en el la última vez que lo vi", dijo chigote por mientras que se ve muy nerviosa y con la mirada algo decaída.

"algo escrito, no puede ser lo e inspeccionado millones de veces y no he visto nada", dice sakura por mientras que se quita el collar y se lo da a chigote.

En ese instante solo en unos segundos chagote toma el collar y ante la mirada de sakura puso una llave que se la había antes de irse lala (una llave que en realidad era un invento de lala que era capaz de abrir cualquier cosa sin importar que tipo de cerradura) y con un giro de su muñeca y con el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose rápidamente de un momento a otro la cerradura se habrio, dejo petrificado a sakura como si hubiera visto un fantasma, en eso sin el valor de ver lo que había estado guardado dentro por más de 10 años chigote mueve sus manos rápidamente para darle a sakura el collar abierto aun con el invento de lala que chigote uso ase un instante aun dentro del serojo, pero con lo impresionada que estaba sakura de que lo que espero durante tanto tiempo al fin se hubiera hecho realidad no pudo sostener el collar, muchos menos pudo evitar que callera por qué lo que menos esperaba estaba a punto de pasar, derepente chigote tomo su cabeza con sus manos aras andola hacia la suya la beso, el beso duro alrededor de un minuto en el cual chigote no separo ningún segundo sus labios de los de sakura llamando la atención de los presentes que no podían creer estar viendo lo que para ellos era un beso lésbico, chigote después se separo sus labios de los de sakura solo para decir "te amo" y inmediatamente después chigote se puso a correr total mente espantada y avergonzada por lo que raku pensara o digiera, pero con una felicidad sin límite y pensando "al fin lo hice, no puedo creer que lo hiciera, pero que idiota soy por no quede a ver que Hera lo que había dentro del collar, que tal si no era yo la de la promesa y se me hayo con la sorpresa mañana que alguna de las otras chicas en la de la promesa Hera, no, no, yui me dijo que yo era la de la promesa, o tal vez yui me mintió " "no importa mañana el quera una explicación en la escuela y ahí le diré porque lo bese, ahí me le diré todo, ahí me confesare, con lo que hice hoy, ya no puedo echar me para atrás" chigote siguió corriendo a su casa.

Después de un minuto cuando sakura se recupero lo suficiente de lo que había pasado para ver que la llave que abrió la cerradura no era la de chigote sino que era solo una especie de vara de metal plateado que brillaba, a su mente se le vino la imagen de chigote preguntándole a lala por algún aparato para abrir el collar, y después noto lo que había salido del collar después de que se cayó, Hera un objeto liviano de forma rectangular amarado con un cordon.

El objeto era delgado en las esquinas y grueso en el centro, haciendo imposible saber que Hera lo que se hallaba en el interior, la hoja de papel doblada al parecer tenía algo escrito por la parte interior pero no se podría saber que decía por la forma cuidadosa en que estaba envuelto la hoja de papel y por el cuidadosamente amarado que estaba con el cordón delgado.

Sakura sintió mucha curiosidad de que se trataba en realidad, pero con algo de miedo de ser capaz de saber que era después de tantos años y que no le gustara nada lo que viera.

"no lo abriré, no por lo menos hasta que este que estén todas las chicas presentes para abrirlo", dijo sakura, tomando el collar quitando el aparato en forma de llave y poniéndola en su bolcillo y izo lo mismo con el objeto en el papel, caminando a casa de tal manera que era fácil ver su agotamiento físico y mental.

Después de unos minutos corriendo chigote llago al fin a su casa a las 11:34 P.M., de inmediato tsugumi y Claude, saltaron sobre ella para regañarla por llegar tarde, pero en eso chigote dijo: "lo siento por llegar tarde pero estuve con mi amiga sakura, no volverá a suceder lo prometo, ahora me voy a bañarme, a cambiarme y voy a dormir", dijo esto con un tono tan feliz que Claude y tsugumi no se animaron a decirle nada. Obvia mente algo había pasado, pero no era nada malo, por lo que la dejaron ir a su cuarto.

Después de que chigote se fuera a su cuarto, claude dijo en un tono muy serio: "no importa cómo, o que métodos usemos, pero hay averiguar lo que está pasando con chigote"

"entendido, y perdono por no poder seguir a chigote esta tarde" dijo, tsugumi nerviosa ya que Claude no le había dicho nada sobre no haberla seguido por culpa de paula que se peleo con una maestra y termino por haciendo que tsugumi tuviera que ir con los maestros, porque ellos querían hablar con la responsable de paula, pero al no tener un tutor responsable de ella, tsugumi fue la única que podía ir a la plática.

"no, te preocupes por ese pequeño accidente ahorra solo concentrare en la seguridad de la señorita", dijo Claude con tono serio

.

Por mientras que en la casa de raku, yui hablaba por celular con IE.

"ahora lee me el resultado da la investigación que hiciste", dice yui en un tono neutral.

IE dice con un tono también neutral: "está bien, pero déjeme decirle que pusimos espías a todos los amigos de raku y a esa chica llamada sakura, aunque los que siguieron a sakura y chigote terminados noqueados cuando intentaron secuestrarlas para interrogarlas, al parecer de alguna forma unas plantas atacaron a los agentes. Por otra parte nuestras investigaciones hayo que la policía y los de la colmena también están haciendo la misma investigación que nosotros, pero al parecer tienen la menos información que nosotros, también nuestro agente que investigaban a las hermanas onodera y a la joven ruri informaron que intentaron obtener información al usar un suero de la verdad con sakura, pero su intento fallo por la culpa de la asesina paula, al comerse el pastel en donde venia el suero de la verdad.

Además nuestras investigaciones muestran que todos los documentos que la escuela tiene son falsos incluso el de nacimiento, como usted sospecho ella no es la hermana de raku, mejor dicho no encontramos ningún documento acerca de su existencia, también hayamos que la madre de raku murió 2 años después de separarse del señor Ichijo en un choque de avión sin tener a otro hijo, intentamos buscar a raku pero parece que se esfumo del planeta, no hay ni rastro de él, incluso en la infiltración que hicimos de los yakuzas ninguno de ellos sabe nada de raku o de quien es en verdad sakura, al parecer ninguno del grupo sabía nada del sakura, aunque oímos la teoría que podría ser la hija de una de las amantes del señor Ichijo, esta teoría aun está bajo investigación.

Por último hay 4 hechos que parecen estar relacionados con la desaparición de raku y que resultan algo estreños.

El primero es que chigote ha llamado constante mente a un teléfono que según la geolocalización, estaba hablando con alguien dentro de la casa Ichijo, creemos que es con sakura.

Segundo, al parecer hubo un especié de accidente en el patio trasero de la casa ichijo el viernes por la tarde, fui a revisar y al parecer un equipo de construcción perfeccionar reconstruyo todo el patio trasero antes que llegáramos el lunes, al parecer no hubo heridos en el accidente.

El tercero es el hecho que todas las grabaciones del viernes en la tarde fueron borradas por orden del señor ICHIJO.

Y por último la cuarta cosa extraña es que según lo integrantes de los yakusas al mismo tiempo del accidente un chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabello largo de color de pelo rosa qué usaba una ropa extraña, fueron vistos cargando una caja y teniendo una reunión con raku y su padre, antes de que desapareciera raku y antes de que apareciera sakura, tenemos un retrato hablado de los 2 sujetos y empecé su búsqueda."

"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes señorita yui?" preguntando IE con el mismo tono de voz

Cuando yui iba a responder a la pregunta, paso sakura por donde estaba camino a su habitación, yui sin pensarlo siguió a sakura la cual al entro al cuarto de raku, llegar a la cama termino durmiéndose rápidamente, entonces yui entro y vio que alado de donde estaba sakura, se encontraba el collar de raku y además estaba abierto, yui rápidamente tomo el collar para constatar que estaba abierto, para ella eso era imposible, ella sabía que la única manera de abrir la cerradura era con todas las llaves en un orden especifico, pero eso era imposible porque ella tuvo la zulla con ella todo el tiempo (tocando la llave con su mano), rápidamente viendo a sakura dormida pensó ¿Quién es esta chica?, ¿Cómo tiene el collar de raku?, ¿Cómo lo abrió sin la llave? ¿Qué izo con el contenido del callar?, pero antes de darse cuenta sakura se movió tratando de acomodarse mejor, lo que asusto a yui que salió del cuarto, cero la puerta, y al estar acierta distancia del cuarto le dijo a IE con un tono de desesperación por lo que vio en el cuarto: "quiero una reunión con cada una de las chicas de que tenga las llaves menos chigote, no sé si puedo confiar en ella, además quiero que invites a la reunión a Claude y tsugumi diles que no le digan nada a chigate, que la reunión sea en un lugar neutral para todos que será en la azotea de la de la escuela, y que la reunión sea dentro de 1 horas."

"no cree que eso es difícil que se cumpla la ultima parte", dijo IE al pensar que una reunión a las 12:30 de la mañana es muy difícil, en especial en tan poco tiempo.

"no importa si tienes que mandar hombres por ellos solo hazlo"; dijo yui enojada.

Después de decir esto yui colgó diciendo: "no he trabajado en el plan "promesa" por 10 años para que una chiquilla lo arruiné solo en unos días"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: plan promesa y plan harem

En el cuarto de momo, momo estaba con su sexy piyama, enfrente de la computadora con las manos juntas en su barbilla refeccionando mentalmente: "ya he planeado todos los planes necesarios para atraer al plan harem a todas y cada una de las chicas, excepto a haruna, que cuya vergüenza sumada a la de rito hace imposible que se confiese el uno al otro, incluso cuando los dos saben que onee-chan los está apoyando para hacerlo aun así es imposible para ellos hacerlo, creo que deberé de ayudarlos."

"creo que ya tengo un plan, es mejor que funcione ya que ella es fundamental para el éxito del plan harem, ya que es la única caspas de hacer que rito acepte ser el rey del harem" "lo que necesitaría para hacer realidad el plan es la ayuda de los grupos de raku y chigote, ya que si ejecuto yo misma el plan para unir a esos dos, y si soy descubierta por alguien sería el fin de toda posibilidad de que las demás chicas acepten ser parte del plan harem".

En ese momento un mensaje interceptado llaga a la computadora de momo, cuando momo lo checa se trata de un mensaje en el que la yui, le manda a la mayoría de los amigos de raku y chigote (gracias a que momo hakio las computadoras de toda persona cercana a raku o de chigote), en el mensaje se refería que tendrían una reunión urgente en la azotea de una escuela dentro de hora, la reunión era para hablar de la desaparición de raku , del comportamiento raro de chigote y que sakura sobre algo de un collar de raku.

Después de leer el mensaje momo dijo alegre: "al parecer el destino esta de mi parte, primero no tuve que seguir todo el día a raku y chigote, ellos vinieron a la casa y me dieron mucha información útil, ahora todos los delincuentes están dándome la oportunidad de controlarlos", rápidamente momo pensó que era su oportunidad para completar el primer paso para el plan harem y se paro rápidamente para ir a la reunión en la azotea.

* * *

><p>Yui viajaba en su limusina hacia la escuela, por mientras de IE hace todo tipo de llamadas y enviando mensajes intentando que todas las personas que solicito yui estuvieran en la azotea de la escuela presentes, yui estaba mirando por la ventana, recordando su pasado.<p>

Pensamientos de yui: "me acuerdo cuando el tiempo cuando aun no conocía a raku, en ese entonces yo solía jugar con mi abuelo en su casa, recuerdo que aunque él estuviera ocupado siempre tenía tiempo para mi, y cuando estaba muy ocupado que no podía jugar con migo, mis padres jugaban con migo, sin duda una de la épocas más felices de mi vida."

"pero no todo dura para siempre, un día por mientras que paseaba en el parque con mi abuelo, yo estaba jugando en los columpios, por mientras que a unos metros de distancia unos hombres se acercaron a mi abuelo y lo mataron frente a mis propios ojos, después de eso estuve muy deprimida no quería jugar ni hacer nada, para empeorarlo, mis padres estaban tan ocupados después de eso que ni intentaban consolarme, me deprimí por varios meses, pero un día conocí a raku el me consoló y me hizo son reír otra vez, nos volvimos mejores amigos en poco tiempo, creo que en ese entonces fue cuando me enamore de él, en uno de sus cumpleaños le regale collar con cinco llaves que le pertenecía a mi familia y le conté la leyenda de ese objeto, que si dos personas hicieran una promesa, con tres personas como guardianes, esa promesa se haría realidad en el futuro, esperaba que el me digiera que hiciéramos una promesa juntos, pero él nunca lo hizo, luego de eso conocimos a chigote, tsugumi, kosaki y marika, cada una de ellas también se enamoro de raku, pero yo sabía que yo era la única que podría hacerlo feliz y el único que podría hacerme feliz, pero un día él y chigote se prometieron algo usando el colgante, en ese momento se rompió mi corazón. En ese momento me jure a mi misma que yo sería quien se quedaría con raku, en ese momento inicio el plan promesa, me hice un guardián de la promesa de ellos para asegurarme que nunca se hiciera realidad, después le mentí a mi padres, les dije que escuche que el señor Ichijo sabía que un grupo rival en América los atacaría, pero que no le decía porque no sabía si era cierta la información que tenia, en eso mis padres hicieron que los de la colmena se hicieran cargo de ese grupo, haciendo que chigote y tsugumi se fueran a América, después hice empeorar la salud de marika, y su padre se la llevo a una ciudad lejana en donde la pudieran atenderla bien, creo que ese momento inicio de su rencor hacia mí, final mente me encargue de kosaki, en realidad fue muy fácil solo convencí a la señora onodera que kosaki tenía que aprender el negocio familiar, lo que la dejo sin tiempo para ir a la casa de raku."

Después de todo eso pensé que raku seria todo mío, la pase bien por algunos meses sola con raku, intentando que se olvidara de chigote, pero antes de lograrlo mis padres decidieron mudarse a china, después de unos 2 años de estar en china sola y sin amigos, mis padres fueron asesinados por el mismo grupo que fue atacado por mis mentiras. Termine al frente de los chair siu, pensé que si conseguía más poder podría deshacer el matrimonio arreglado de raku con marika , la única cosa que se interponía entre raku y yo, y si podría, aria con migo uno para tener por fin a raku a mi lado por siempre. para conseguir más poder hice cosas terribles, cosas que no me dejaban dormir tranquila por las noches, también con el poder que tenia contrate a un agente que se encargara solo de asustarle a todo amigo o amiga de raku con excepción de shuu, así cuando volviera a Japón, él estaría disponible para mí, pero descuide ese tema por unos meses mientras que tomaba el poder total del chair siu, sí que me diera cuanta el agente que contrate renuncio a una misión según el aburrida, y raku otra vez estaba con chigote, tsugumi, kosaki, y marika, en ese momento fui a Japón, al estar en casa de raku por primera vez en años dormí bien sin pesadillas de las cosas que hice, con ayuda de las investigaciones de IE me entere que no ellos no recordaban bien de la promesa, y que raku y chigote fingían ser novios, así que decidí seguirles el juego y quitarles a todas ellas a raku ante sus propios ojos, pero cuando todo seguía el plan esa chiquilla de sakura apareció intentando quitarme mi lugar, luego lo extraño que actuaba chigote y por último el colgante abierto, era demasiado, es hora de jugar todo por el todo y terminar este juego de una vez por todas, primero utilizare a los demás para descubrir lo que pasa, luego hacer pagar a sakura y a chigote por intentar quitarle a raku y por ultimo me quedarme con raku de una vez por todas."

* * *

><p>Un tiempo después en la azotea de la escuela, las últimas en llegar fueron las hermanas onodera y ruri. Ellas vieron a Claude, tsugumi, paula, marika, honda, IE y por supuesto yui.<p>

"bueno ya todos estamos todos aquí puedes empezar a hablar sobre lo que sabes de raku-samas y ¿por qué sakura tenía su collar?", dijo marika en tono molesta por tener que esperar por decisión de esperar a todos tomada por yui

"Antes de eso todas trajeron las llaves, y por cierto las tuvieron todo el tiempo el día de hoy "dijo yui con un tono neutral, en ese momento marika y kosaki enseñaron sus llaves, y respondieron: "si y si".

"como lo pediste yo traje la llave de chigote sin que ella lo notara, y no sé si la tuvo todo el día", dijo tsugumi en un tono serio.

"ya entiendo lo de las llaves, y los de la promesa, gracias a que me lo explico tsugumi, pero algo que no entiendo es ¿por qué chigote no podría saber sobre esta reunión?", dice Claude con un cierto grado de sospecha sobre las intenciones de yui.

"la razón es que no confió en ella, ya que parece que ella sabe más que nosotros sobre lo que paso con raku, y no nos dice nada, temo que la estén utilizando y no la quiero meter en algún problema, al parecer todo está relacionado con sakura, y por la información que les envié ella no es la hermana de raku" dijo yui, por mientras que Claude se aguantó las ganas de atacar a yui por acusar a chigote de traidora y por qué si chigote estaba en algún problema era su deber saber de que se trataba.

"y como ya les dije en el mensaje sakura tenía esto", dijo yui, por mientras que de su mano colgaba el collar de raku, rápidamente todas las notaron que estaba total mente abierto.

"ahora les diré todo lo que se sobre lo que paso hace 10 años, antes no le dije todo porque no me acordaba de lo que se trataba la promesa y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, pero ahora que veo en un posible peligro a raku y no sé a qué riesgos podría estar expuesta chigote así que se los diré, hace 10 años la promesa que hizo raku no fue con una sola sino con todas, incluyendo a tsugumi" subiendo su brazo para que pudieran todos ver el collar, yui sabía que si mentía diciendo que eran todas las demás ayudarían , continuo diciendo "como pueden ver el collar está abierto, además que el contenido no está, y como me dicen que la única llave que no sabemos dónde estuvo es la de chigote, así es imposible que este abierto debido a que para abrirlo es necesario que las cuatro llaves en una determinara secuencia para abrir lo"

"creo que es hora de presionar a chigote para que nos diga que está pasando, en donde esta raku y cuál es la verdadera identidad de sakura, hay que sacarle toda la información que pudramos a chigote", dijo yui con algo de rabia por no saber qué estaba pasando.

Claude ya no pudo aguantarse y dijo: "no me gusta que estés tratando a chigote como una traidora, además no me importa que promesa hicieron o prometieron hace 10 años, lo único que me importa es la seguridad de chigote, si me entero que alguien le hizo algo a ella o que la está chantajeando lo matare sin piedad, y sin importar la parte que tome en esto ese maldito de ICHIJO raku lo matare por tener tantas amantes", dijo Claude, mientras que estaba imaginando que le disparaba raku.

"sueñas si crees que te permitiré dañas a mi raku-sama, y por cierto la única amante que tiene raku- sama es chigote", dijo marika riéndose y burlándose de chigote, lo que molesto mas a Claude.

"chicos cálmense, no pelen" dijo onodera, intentando de calmar a todos ahí sin poder hace mas, intentando evitar un baño de sangre debido a que honda, paula, Claude, tsugumi, yui, y IE, estaban secando sus armas y apuntándose los unos a los otros. En su mente solo se veía la guerra que se aria para vengar la muerte de todos los aquí presentes.

Cuando la cosa se iba aponer fea una voz desconocida se escuchó "tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos a resolver su pequeño problema", todos de inmediato voltearon hacia donde venía la voz, para observar a una chica de perlo corto de color rosa, con unas flores en el cabello, con una falda negra y blusa de blanca, con alas negras y cola del mismo color aterrizar suavemente en la azotea.

"buenas noches es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es momo belia deviluke, la tercera princesa del imperio deviluke, y quiero hacer un trato con ustedes", dice momo con mucha confianza.

"de que tipo trato de trato hablas", diciendo con mucha seriedad yui, por mientras que recordaba que IE en su informe mencionaba a una chica con pelo rosa.

"ella es la chica de la que hablabas en el correo yui", dijo onodera con curiosidad y miedo por el casi baño de sangre que parecía inevitable hace rato.

Pero antes que yui pudiera decir algo, momo dijo: "no, esa debió de ser mi one- chan, lala" "bueno siguiendo con lo importante, le propongo que si me ayudan a realizar uno de mis planes, y yo le diré todo lo que se sobre el tema de la desaparición de raku y la verdadera identidad de sakura"

"¿cómo sabemos que conoces que paso con raku y la verdadera identidad de sakura?", pregunto ruri con desconfianza.

Momo con un tono serio: "si no me creen vean esta foto", momo proyecto en el piso una foto que había tomado hacer rato en la sala de su casa, donde se veía a todos los que estuvieron en la sala discutiendo lo acontecido.

Al ver la foto Claude simplemente dijo "que pasa si simplemente te secuestramos y te obligamos a decirnos todo lo que sabes"

"entonces yo tenía que matarlos y la tierra seria invadida, probablemente siendo el fin de la raza humana", diciendo zastin por mientras que aterrizaba.

Momo sorprendido le pregunto "¿Qué haces aquí zastin?"

Zastin respondió "yo soy su guardaespaldas y siempre estaré para apoyarla princesa momo, incluso con algo tan tonto como el plan harem"

Momo asombrada y asustada dijo "sabes sobre el plan harem"

"claro que lo sé, su madre nos dijo a mí y a su padre sobre su plan, yo estaba en total desacuerdo, pero su padre vio en ello una oportunidad para prevenir una guerra civil en el imperio después de su muerte" dijo zastin, después de escuchar eso momo sonría al saber que su propio padre apoyaba su plan.

"yo te ayudare", dijo yui después de verificar que momo sabía sobre le paso a raku.

"Nosotros también, si con eso podemos proteger a la señorita" dijo Claude.

"cuenta con migo, yo aria cualquier cosa por raku-sama", marika dijo con alegre.

"yo tambien, yo haré todo para saber si algo malo le pasa a raku o a chigote, después de todo ellos", dijo con mucha confianza kosaki.

Momo al escuchar sus respuestas, Saco unas carpetas se las entregó a cada uno de ellos y dijo "aquí está toda la información de lo que deben de hacer, todas las actividades están descritas y quien lo debe ser el que lo haga y es para la hora que está en los archivos y si hacen bien todo les diré que pasa con raku y chigote", todos vieron lo que tenía que hacer

Tsugumi con algo de molestia al che-car como los demás que en esos documentos estaban sus nombres completos de todos: "veo que tenias todo esto planeado desde hace algún tiempo."

Momo: "en realidad los hice hace una hora."

Haru sorprendida: "pero la fechas son para dentro de algunas horas"

Momo: "algún problema con eso"

"no, en lo absoluto" contestaron Claude, yui y marika al mismo tiempo.

Después de eso todos se empezaron a retirar para lograr hacer todo a tiempo.

"creo que eres igual a mí en muchos aspectos", dijo yui antes de irse, momo no lo entendió en que era igual a esa chica.

Pensamientos de yui: "eres igual a mí al intentar controlar el futuro de todos y el tuyo, sin importarte nada, solo tus metas propias."

* * *

><p>En la limusina de yui.<p>

Yui: "IE, quiero que prepares escuadrones para reducir a cenizas a la colmena, y uno para la policía también, pero que estos vistan como los hombres de la colmena" "además quiero que investigues ahora a esa momo y a todo los cercanos a ella, además cumple con todo lo que ella nos pidió hacer."

IE con incredulidad: "pero porque señorita, la colmena son nuestros aliados y hacer eso con la policía solo iniciaría una guerra contra el crimen en Japón"

Yui: "los hombres de colmena ya no son necesarios en mis planes, y si los dejo podrían ser una amenaza en el futuro, asegúrate también de matar a los lideres (los padres de chigote), y porque quiero que la policía se encargue de evitar que surjan en Japón otra vez."

IE sin poder hacer nada: "entendido, los preparare para cuando usted de la orden."

En la Mente de yui: "Claude y tsugumi ya no son necesarios para mis planes y no quiero que se interpongan en mis planes, de hacer pagar a chigote por intentar quitarme a mi raku, tal vez si tiene suerte chigote de que en ese momento este de buenas y dependiendo de como resulte todo, la convertiré en una de mis sirvienta, claro que ella pensara que solo la estoy ayudando después de su perdida, después de todo no tendrá un lugar a donde ir después de que destruya a su grupo entero y que mate a su padres, incluso podría estar agradecida de eso ya que nunca se enterara de la verdad, bueno eso se merece por intentar quitarme a mi raku."

* * *

><p>Miércoles<p>

En la mañana del miércoles, rito se estaba despertando sintiéndose muy feliz porque como pensaba su vida estaba mejor que nunca, su preocupación de que los yakuzas hicieran algo malo se disipo después de conocer mejor a raku y a chigote mejor, no había tenido extraños accidentes desde el viernes, lala estaba ocupada reparando su invento para que raku volviera a ser hombre y como sus inventos había sido destruidos en el accidente nada malo pasaba desde hace días, además como si eso no fuera poco momo no se había colado a su cama hoy, nada podría ser mejor en ese momento.

Después de unos momentos se vistió y bajo a desayunar, pero solo vio a momo en el comedor.

Rito: "que paso en donde están los demás."

Momo alegre: "mis hermanas con celine tuvieron que ir por una medicina a otro planeta, para los animales de nana que al parecer están enfermos, yo me quede porque tengo que cuidar los animales de momo, y marika ya se fue a la escuela desde temprana, al parecer tenía algo que hacer."

Ritu creyéndole a momo: "está bien, creo que esta vez desayunáremos los dos solos"

Momo: "por cierto te llego esta carta de una beca de una prestigiosa empresa, que tienes que ir a donde dice la dirección de la carta."

Rito: "que bien, al fin mis esfuerzos al estudiar tanto me ayudaron"

Después de eso rito salió hacia la escuela, dejando a momo en la casa.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más temprano, momo izo que Claude y tsugumi, consiguieron una droga que provocaba que quien la tomara durmiera por 24 horas, después IE, paula y tsugumi se encargaron de dársela a los amigos de rito sin que se dieran cuenta o por mientras que dormían con excepción de haruna, momo se encargo de dársela a lala, nana, celine y makan por mientras que dormían, ya que mea y yami serian muy peligrosas de darle la droga por mientras que estaban dormidas, momo pensó en que las hermanas onodera serian perfectas para que le dieran taiyakis con la droga como si fueran muestras de una nueva tienda, y para que después las llevaran a la casa de rito para que no le pasara nada malo por mientras que estaban dormidas.<p>

También le pidió a marika que usara a la policía para fingir una amenaza de bomba y parara a los trenes por unas horas, izo que la empresa de la mama de chigote le diera una beca a rito y haruna, y que los citara a una reunión a la misma hora, haciendo todo esto y algunas cosas más se aseguraría que nadie interfiriera en su plan para que haruna se confesara a rito.


End file.
